forgetful moments
by hetaliaislife3
Summary: (me and a friend are doing this I'm not discounting the two years)After getting hurt badly Alfred lost his memory of Allistor but can things still be good between the two? (ratings may go up)
1. Chapter 1

The blood seeped though Alfred's clothes while Matthew was beating up Mayson for shooting his brother

Allistor had tears running down his eyes and he ran over to Alfred Going down by his side

Alfred's eyes were half open and he touched Allistor's cheek"i love you scott"

Tears went down Allistor's face faster now and he tried to deny the fact the one he loved got hurt"I-i love you too Al." he held Alfred's hand

Alfred closed his eyes his hand falling limp to the floor Peter walked over worried and quickly healed Alfred but he knew Alfred would need more then that

Allistor just looked at Alfred in shock and tried not to believe what was happening, hoping it was just a terrible nightmare

"Scott.."one of his brothers Robin(New zealand) said walking over and kneeled down next to him"he'll be alright"

"I-i hope so, I d-don't wan't him to stay like this." Allistor looked over at Robin tears still falling down his face rapidly then he looked down at the ground and back at Alfred "He has to be okay."

Robin looked at Allistor worried"lets get him to our house ok?"

Allistor noded picking up Alfred clinging onto his clothes making sure he didn't fall

Alfred clong to Allistor not letting go

the next day

When Allistor woke up he realy did think it was just a nightmare that happen yesterday and rubbed his head

or so he thought Peter walked in Allistor's room smiling"Scott! Alfreds waking up!"

Allistor just tilted his head and laughed alittle "Yeah Peter people wake up."

Peter sighed"remember yesterday? yea he's waking up"

Allistor then realized it wasn't just a nightmare and got up his voice sounding alittle weak "Oh, well thats good, he's not as badly injured...is he?"

"..." Peter stayed silent "just go see him" Peter finally said

Allistor nodded and quickly went to the room Alfred was in "Uh Al?"

Alfred was talking to Arthur but heard his name and looked at Allistor then tilted his head"hey iggy who's this?"

Allistor felt his heart sink and his brother Arthur just sighed "Well this is my brother, his name is Allistor we call him Scott for short."

"oh nice to meet ya Scott!" Alfred smiled at him wondering why he looked familiar

Allistor forced a grin but felt like someone just ripped his heart out "Hey uh nice ta meet you too."

Matthew walked in the room looking at Allistor worried but then looked at Alfred and hugged him"I'm glad your awake"he whispered Alfred smiled and petted Matthew's hair"I'm here Mattie its ok plus the hero can make it though anything!"

Allistor looked over at Mathew then back at Alfred but forced a little chuckle from what Alfred said, still feeling horrible inside

Alfred tried to get up and looked at Allistor "umm thanks for trying to save me yesterday iggy told me you tried to help me"

Allistor smiled kindly and nodded "Yer welcome, anything fer my little brother's friend." he forced his tears back

Alfred felt a pang of guilt run over him but didn't know why so he shurgged it off and got up

Arthur looked at his brother alittle worried and got up standing next to Alfred

Alfred smiled brightly walking over to Allistor and put his hand forwards"hope we can meet again Scott what school do you go to i go to hetalia high"

Allistor was smart enough to know he wanted to shake hands with him so he took his hand "I go to the same school, and I hope we can meet again too." he let go of his hand

Alfred grinned "my names Alfred by the way!" he said going out the door

before Arthur followed Alfred behind him he looked at his brother "I'm...I'm sorry Scott." Allistor just nodded and waited till his brother left to let his tears run down his face

Alfred walked to the door and turned to Arthur smiling"i'll leave see ya iggy!"

Arthur smiled back "Okay bye Al, i'll see you too."

Alfred opened the door and walked out going to his house

Arthur turned back and stood by his brother his smile dropping feeling really bad for his brother and he put his hand on his shoulder "Scott, it'll be okay at least he's safe now." Allistor looked down at his brother then at the floor and nodded "Y-yeah I guess so." his voice became weaker than it was earlier

at that moment all the Kirklands came over to the two brothers and frowns Robin hugged Allistor so did Peter

Allistor hugged both of them back tears still running down his face

"its going to be ok Scott"said Peter very worried for his brother

"I-i know, I just wish that he still remembered me." he hugged them both just alittle tighter trying not to hurt them since they were alot younger than he was

Robin gripped Allistors shirt comforting him

Allistor calmed down only alittle bit but couldn't stop crying

Peter looked at Allistor"Allistor we need to get to school soon"he said worriedly and kept trying to calm him down with Robin

Allistor nodded and whipped his eyes Letting them go "Yeah okay." he was still looking down at the ground and went to get ready along with the rest of his brothers

Peter was the first one to get himself ready and went down stairs for breakfast

O'Riely and Niall got done at the same time and went downstairs but they just didn't feel like getting breakfast then Niall looked over at Peter "Uh Peter, im just wonderin how long do you think it'll be till Scott becomes less dpressed?" Niall asked then O'Riely looked over at him weirdly "It better be soon, it's gettin annoyin if ya ask me."

"i really dont know"Peter answered

Niall just glared over at O'Riely and flicked him in the head then turned back to Peter while O'Riely was rubbing his head "Well I hope it's soon to but not because I find it annoyin." Niall glared back over at O'Riely then William got done and come over to where they were "Okay you two don't start fighting it gets annoying." he said sounding stressed out but O'Riely and Niall just nodded

Robin was the next one to go down stairs"whats going on?" he asked tilting his head to the side

"Well I think I just stopped these two bone heads from fighting." William said hitting O'Riely and Niall upside the head

"oh ok well I'm going to go Yong and Hyong are taking me to school today!" Robin smiled walking over to the door and opening it

"They better not touch him." Dylan said which has been standing in the door way the entire time and he just sighed then Arthur walked down the stairs with Allistor that had red eyes from crying alittle too much but he just grinned any way "Ya guys ready ta go to school?"

all the brothers nodded "yea" Peter said

The brothers grabbed they're things then Niall grabbed the car keys going out to his van getting in it with everyone else

Peter sat next to Allistor in the back seat and buckled up

When everyone was buckled up Niall started the car and drove to Hetalia high

once they got there Peter got out and ran to his friend Ravis while robin was talking to I'm Yong Soo and I'm Hyong Soo

When Niall and O'Riely got out Niall ran straight to Francis while O'Riely just rolled his eyes and went over to Roderich Dylan sighed at got out at the same time as Allistor 'See you soon Scott." he went over to Robin being as over protective as usual while Francis came over to allistor along with Niall

Matthew along with them went over to Allistor

Allistor was still grinning but Francis knew he was still upset and barely hit him on the shoulder "Matt told me, sorry." Allistor hit him even harder on the shoulder "Yeah I don't wanna talk about it." Francis rubbed his shoulder and nodded feeling alittle worried about his best friend

"well there is good news"Matthew said quietly

Allistor looked over at Mathew and tilted his head alittle "What's the good news?" he asked

"Alfred told me when we got home you looked familiar so i think he remembers you alittle" he answered

Allistor grinned alittle more "Yeah well any way do ya know where he is?" Allistor realized he wasn't with Mathew and looked around

"he's by the fountin" Matthew said pointing to Alfred sitting at the bench by the water fountain Alfred looked like he was thinking of something

Allistor looked in the direction the Mathew was pointing and was just happy O'Riely wasn't over there annoying the hell out of him like he use to but it was alittle too late to think that because O'Riely looked in that direction too and didn't seem very happy but before he could go over there Niall ran over to him and dragged him over to where he was standing "There much better." Niall was smiling feeling realy good about himself right now

"Niall! what the hell!" Alfred said stumbling alittle after being dragged

"My ass hat brother was about to either pound yer face in or annoy the hell out of ya, so you better be happy I dragged you away from there, and he hates Francis so he'd never even think about comin over here." Niall couldn't help but to laugh alittle

Alfred pouted and playfully hit Nialls shoulder then turned to Allistor"oh hi Scott!"

Allistor waved "Hey Al, and yeah Nialls right he would've probably annoyed the hell out of you." Allistor said laughing alittle

just as soon Alfred laughed along with them the bell rang

Niall sighed "Damn it, I hate school." then he walked inside of the school with Allistor, Matt, Francis, and Alfred "Well yer the one that drove us here smart one." Allistor teased and lightly pushed Niall to the side

Robin smiled seeing there brothers like that and walked into the school talking to Dylan

Niall looked over at Allistor "Wait so yer gonna hit yer best friend really hard in the shoulder but barely even push yer annoyin little brother, thats kinda rude." he laughed alittle at his own joke that Alllistor clearly found stupid "Niall, you have the most stupid way of bein protective ever." Niall just shook his head and went to his locker wich was right next to O'Riely's

Alfred laughed and went to his locker which was right next to Allistor's and opened it putting some books into the locker

before Allistor got to his locker he went over to O'Riely and hit him upside the head then pushed him into his own locker after that he went to his locker laughing at how mad O'Riely sounded and opened it putting some books in it too trying realy hard to hide his cigars

Alfred took out his I Pod he always took to school and played some music while humming then walked to his first class

Allistor went into his first class too which was the same as Arthur and Alfred then plopped down into his seat

Alfred sat down next to Matthew and Arthur

Allistor sat all the way in the back mainly to keep away from Matthew which was kinda his enemy

Robin came in the room and sat down in his seat next to Yong

"Alright everyone's here right?" Yao Wang the teacher was looking around for empty seats but could only found one "Allistor who sits next to you?" He asked trying to make his vision less crappy Allistor looked next to him but couldn't remember who so he just shrugged

Yumi ran in "I'm sorry I'm rate wang-sensei!"she said bowing

Yao sighed and nodded "It's okay just try not to be late next time okay, now take your seat." he said signaling to the seat next to Allistor

she nodded and sat down next to Allistor

Allistor looked over at Yumi then back at Yao and sighed

Yao looked up and made attendance "Robin,I'm Yong Soo?" Robin raised his hand"I'm here!"

Yong raised his hand too and smiled "Me too!"

yao nodded and went on to attendance once it was finished he started the lesson

* * *

we hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

Yao finished the lesson about 20 minutes until the bell rang and smiled at his students"you can talk until the bell rings aru" he said walking out of the room

Melody quikly went over to Allistor slightly grinning "long time no see." she giggled and Allistor rolled his eyes at her

alfred looked over at them sighing a bit before looking back at the clock'why does scott seem familiar to me?' he thought

Melody looked over at Alfred and back at Allistor "Wait, isn't Al always around ye?" Allistor just looked at her staying silent for a while and then just sighed "Look somethin' happened and I don't wanna talk about it, so if ye wanna know what did happen ask Iggy or somethin'." Melody shruged and started talking about random stuff with Allistor again

Alfred stayed quiet before starting to talk to his little brother kevin(molossa)

Joseph went over to Melody and sat by her "Alo Melody" he smiled happily wich was kinda unusual for someone like him "Oh god, why are ye smilin', who did ye bite, ye better say sorry tae them." Melody was kinda freaking out now as Joseph chuckled "I didn't bite anyone, im just happy because...well because I actualy slept good for once, I don't even know why im happy." Melody was still kinda scared but shrugged it off talking to both Allistor and Joseph again

Yumi sat down in her seat sighing a bit "hm theres rearry nothing to do" she mumbled Yumi was kinda the new student and the only person she knew was kiku but they had no classes together. alfred looked over at allistor sighing again and puts his head on the desk

Allistor looked over at Alfred feeling like he was staring at him this whole time and looked down at the ground going over to him then he tapped on his shoulder "Uh hi"

Alfred looked up at allistor and smiled alittle"hey scott.."

"I was wonderin' if I could sit by ye because I have a feelin' that Joseph wants tae talk ta Melody alone fer a while." Allistor scratched the back of his neck looking over at Joseph and Melody then back at Alfred

"its fine with me" he said smiling and stretched a little

Allistor sat in the seat Joseph usualy sits in wich was next to Alfred "So uh...how ye been?"

Alfred rested his head back onto the desk his eyes glancing over at allistor "i'm good so far..what about you scott?" he asked

"I guess ye could say that im okay, not exactly the best but i've had worse days." Allistor shruged "At least O'Riely isn't in this class, it'd be like a livin' hell." Allistor chuckled alittle

Alfred blushed and smiled at allistor"it would be a hellhole with him in here" he laughed and grinned at allistor

"Be happy that ye don't live with him, he's a little brat but surprisingly I still love 'im, I kinda have tae, or else Niall would get a little mad at me because well thats Niall."

Alfred chuckled"i have to live with some of my family raul(mexico) is an ass sometimes"

"Trust me I know, I mean it's fun tae go drinkin' with 'im sometimes but...when he gets drunk then thats when I just want tae kick 'im off the face o' the earth" Allistor put his feet up on the desk staring at the ceiling

He chuckled and rested his head in his arms trying to sleep but unfortunetly fate decided to be an ass.. the bell rang

Almost everyone ran out of the class room except Allistor, Allistor groaned and got up running his fingers through his hair

Alfred got up from his seat looking at allistor"i guess we go to our next class?"

Allistor looked over at Alfred barely grinning and nodded "Yeah I guess so." Allistor loved teasing pretty much everyone and he went to his locker to get his stuff for his next class

Alfred followed opening his locker as he got his stuff

as Allistor was about to close his locker Mathias pushed him in the inside before he could and ran to his class laughing alittle too hard, Allistor twitched his eyes and got out of his locker slamming it "Stupid fuckin' dane." he mutterd going to his next class about ready to run after Mathias but knew that he'd get into trouble

Alfred looked over worried at allistor shutting his locker.

Allistor ploped into his seat when he got to his next class running his fingers through his hair again trying to calm himself down but found it kinda impossible to

Alfred walked after allistor since they both have pretty much every class together and sat next to him"you ok scott?"

Allistor looked over at Alfred and slightly grinned knowing that he at least still cared about him by alittle "Yeah that happens every day, im kinda use tae it by now but that was the first time he actualy pushed me inside of my locker, I have a feelin' that it's goin' tae happen a lot more than just once though."

Alfred looked over at him worried"well i don't see why everyone hates you your really cool" he smiled a little

Allistor slightly blushed but tried to hide it "It's either because I drink/smoke alot, or because im not exactly the most friendly person when it comes tae random people that I don' know what so ever" Allistor sighed and shruged "It's fine though hell with them, they're missin' out on a friend that'll protect them if they have trouble with others, well unless they're friends with you and Ludwig then they will."

he blushed a little and chuckled "hey do you know that girl yumi? it seemed like she was lost i think shes a new student" Alfred said

Allistor tried to remember if he knew her or not, he shrugged "I don' realy know, since I run intae like twelve people a day that I don' even know im not very sure if I know her or not." Allistor answered

alfred looked at him and shrugged"maybe kiku or feli would know" he said looking over at his japanese friend"hey kiku do you know the new kid yumi?"

Kiku looked over at Alfred and nodded "Yeah we're related, why?" he answered slightly tilting his head

"she looked lost when i saw her outside the class room" he said

Kiku sighed and got up "I'll be back then." he said going to go help Yumi, when he came back she was with him

"sorry nii-san" she mumbled taking a seat next to marcello

"It's okay Yumi." Kiku said sitting down back where he was at "...Im gonna have tae try ta remember her next time." Allistor said trying to be at least alittle nice

Alfred smiled over at allistor"its ok you know?"

Allistor sighed "Yeah I guess, it's jist people say that I need tae be more friendly and stuff then maybe people would like me more..." Allistor realy did want to make some more friends he was just terrible at interacting with people with out driving them away some how

Alfred smiled"i don't think she has any friends yet or knows anyone but kiku so you could talk to her and be yumi's friend"

Allistor scratched the back of his neck again "Yeah but theres just a wee problem with that..." he said looking down at the ground

"i'm sure she'll love you to be your friend dude" alfred said looking at yumi who was being her shy self

"It's uh...it's not that im just..." Allistor slightly blushed looking down at the ground again "Im scared of girls." he said under his breath

he looked over at allistor"you are?" alfred asked getting close to allistor's face

"Yeah, please don' tell anyone, people make fun o' me bad enough I seriously don' need people tae bother me about that, it's also fer a realy good reason too that I don' exactly like tae talk about."

Both alfred's and allistors hands brush against eachother Alfred blushed pulling his hand away

Allistor also blushed "Uh sorry I didn't mean tae do that!"

"its fine.." alfred mumbled trying to hide his red face

Allistor looked at Alfred slightly smiling, he thought it was realy adorable when he blushed and he never thought diffrently, Allistor rubbed the back of his head and sighed "Ye realy won't tell anyone that im scared o' girls though right, because when I was friends with Mathias he told almost everyone."

He smiled at allistor"i won't i promise allistor" Alfred said

Allistor smiled back "At least I can actualy trust someone now, and trust me thats a good thing." Allistor has always trusted Alfred but he didn't want to say that he's trusted him since he's known him since to Alfred that was only a couple of hours ago

alfred grinned and looked up at the clock"when the hell is this teacher getting here?"

Romulus came into the class room finaly "Sorry class I had a little bit of trouble with some other teachers." Romulus apologized and went on with attendance

Yumi looked up from her book hearing her name get called"i'm here" she said

Romulus smiled at yumi before finishing attendance and carried on with the lesson

Allistor put his head on the desk trying to stay asleep, he felt like he hadn't sleep in about five years or something he sat up completely making sure that he didn't go to sleep

Alfred looked over at allistor smiling a little"need any sleep?" he whispered

Allistor looked over at Alfred and nodded "Yeah, but if I sleep in class anymore im gonna get intae some deep shit, so im tryin' my best" he whispered back scratching the back of his head

he smiled and chuckled

Allistor looked back at the teacher and finaly managed to stay awake completely and not go to sleep at all, not even lay his head down

alfred rested hid hand on his chin glancing at the clock seeing it was almost lunch time

romulus smiled at the class"lesson is over"

Allistor actualy got up faster than usualy along with everyone else and qukily went to his locker rumaging for something "Damn it tell me it's in here, it has tae be if it isn't then im gonna rip a fuckers head off." he almost yelled but tried to keep his tone low and normal

Robin and William came up behind allistor"looking for something?" robin asked sweat dropping

"Yeah." Allistor said pulling out a realy big book and smiled evily "Finaly there it is." Mathias came up behind Allistor too and smiled "Hey Kirkland I didn't know that you could read." he said laughing too much again and with that Allistor hit him realy hard in the face with it and shoved it back into his locker slamming it "Yeah I can read dumb ass, but can you?" he said feeling realy proud of himself when Mathias glared at him going to his next class Allistor watching him still smiling evily "I feel so much better." he said proudly

Robin chuckled smiling at his big brother"i can tell well i have to go see yong and hyong in the lunch room i'll see ya guys later" he waved before running to the lunch room

Allistor waved back at him "Im gonna go too Scott, see you later." William said before fallwoing after Robin, when Niall and Francis showed up to Allistor's locker they all walked the the lunch room together and then Niall had a realy weird idea "Uh guys, is it just me or was that something from a teenage movie or something, because seriously what the hell?" Niall said laughing as Allistor just rolled his eyes "Well we aren't teenage girls alright Niall, we all know that ye secretly want tae be one but-" Niall stuck his tounge out at Allistor and shoved him "No I don't where did ye hear that?" Niall asked looking at Allistor "Yer twin brother." Allistor answerd and Niall started to twitch his eye while Francis had to calm him down

Kyle(2P America) and Emily(Fem!America) sighed looking at the group shaking their heads"wow" kyle mumbled

Tom(2P Scotland) was hiding behind Kyle "Ye know, I don' even wanna know." he said trying to stay away from people

Kyle nodded"me either..." he sighed putting his arm around tom's shoulder


End file.
